Walk Away
by CheyDaniLee
Summary: Eve is dating CM Punk but an unexpected visitor comes to visit which makes things bad then the next night Eve gets in a storyline with a guy she cant stand will she stay or walk away from the company
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I am back with a new story so I hope you all like it. I just thought Eve and CM Punk, Alicia Fox and Justin Gabriel, and Kelly and Christian would work well because Eve, Alicia and Kelly have been close on screen lately. So I will stop my blabbing and let you read enjoy!**

The girls walked into their locker room and saw notes on their mirrors like always but there were two notes on Eve's mirror. One from Mr. McMahon and Punk. They have been dating for 7 months. Mr. McMahon needs to see her before 3 and Punk wanted her to meet him in catering. Kelly had a note on her mirror from Christian they have been engaged for 5 months but been together for 4 years. Christian also wants Kelly to meet him at catering. Alicia had a not from Justin they have been dating for 2 years. He wants her to meet in catering also. So they all walked to catering and the three girls saw the three boys sitting and talking.

"Hey love" Christian said

"Hi" Kelly said giving him a hug.

Punk and Justin just stood up and gave their girlfriends a hug.

"So the catering sucks today so we went to Chipotle we brought you stuff back." Punk said

"Awe thanks" Eve said

They all sat down and were eating Eve looked at her phone and saw it was 2:45.

"Oh I have to go. Phil don't eat my food." Eve said while standing up

"Where are you going?" Punk asked

"See if I win the title tonight!" Eve said excitedly

"Well I hope you come back with good news" Punk said

"Thanks" Eve said

Eve walked to Mr. McMahons office and the rest of them were still sitting at the table eating.

"Do you think she is going to win tonight?" Alicia asked Kelly

"Oh Yeah Eve has been working her ass of and if Vince doesn't give her a third title reign they are crazy, and Beth has had it long enough." Kelly said

"Yeah she does, Justin do you win your match tonight?" Alicia asked

"I don't know yet I'm supposed to go to his office when Eve gets back." Justin said

Eve walked into Mr. McMahons office and sat down then came in Beth she also sat down.

"Eve you will win the title tonight and it will be an 8 minute match, Eve you are going to win with submission and "tear" a muscle in Beth's arm so she will be out for a couple months." Mr. McMahon said.

"Wait why do I have to sit out a couple of months?" Beth asked

"Because we have nothing planned for you right now." Mr. McMahon said

Beth rolled her eyes and Eve was smiling. Mr. McMahon told Eve she could leave. Eve walked out and went back to catering. She walked up to the table smiling and nodding her head to them.

"You're winning tonight?" Punk asked

"Yes and the best part is I get to injure Beth and she will be out for awhile!" Eve said

"That's awesome!" Kelly said

"I wouldn't get to excited there Eve." Beth said while coming up behind her.

"Why shouldn't I be excited I get the title for my 3rd reign and I get to put you out for a couple of months?" Eve asked

"Well you won't get to have it long because Nattie is going to win against you then we are going to feud for it so you Barbie dolls can think what you want but you never be as good as us." Beth explained

"We are not Barbie dolls! You two are Barbie dolls with your blonde hair always wearing pink and acting like high school girls, and if your pissed at me because I'm dating Phil and you feel miserable and want to get rid of you anger do it on leave Kelly Alicia and Phil out of it none of them want to deal with you so how about you walk away and I will see you in the ring tonight and I will try not to tear your arm for real." Eve yelled at Beth, and then Beth and Nattie walked away.

Eve turned around all of them had a deer in headlights look. They never hear Eve talk like that.

"Wow Eve, have you wanted to say that for awhile?" Christian asked

"You have no idea." Eve said

"You know she is going to go harder on you tonight." Kelly said

"Yeah but I can bring it right back, but I am going to ask Mr. McMahon if we can make it a certain match. See you later. Phil meets me in the ring in 20 minutes." Eve said and walked away.

"Didn't see that coming from her." Alicia said

"I did she says every night when we get back to the hotel she can't stand Beth." Punk said

"Hey are her parent on their way yet?" Kelly asked

"Yeah they are on their way her mom sent me text say when they got in they just had to get a rental car." Punk said

"Does Eve know they are coming?" Justin asked

"Nope I wanted to surprise her." Punk said

"That nice have they been to an event before?"

"Yeah they first time she won the title." Punk said

Eve was at Mr. McMahons door. She knocked and walked in.

"Vince can we change my match tonight?" Eve asked

"To what?" he asked

"Lumberjill." Eve said

"Sure we can do that." He said

"Thanks" and Eve walked out

Kelly and Christian went to his locker room and Alicia and Justin went to her locker room. Punk was waiting in the ring for Eve and she walked out. She got in the ring.

"So why did you want to meet here?" Punk asked

"Can you teach me the Anaconda Vice?"She asked

Punk looked hesitant but she gave him the puppy dog face and he couldn't say no to her.

"Fine, first when do you want to do it after what move?" Punk asked

"I don't know what would work?" Eve asked

"After you hit the moonsault that could work." Punk said

"Okay sure." Eve said

Punk showed her how to grab the hands and wrap it up. He didn't pull because he did want to hurt her.

"And after you set it up you pull." Punk said

"Can I try it on you?" Eve asked

"Sure'' Punk laughed

Eve set it up and pulled.

"Is this right?" Eve asked

"Yes now let go please." Punk asked

Eve stopped pulling but didn't let go of his hands. They were staring at each other and Eve leaned in and kissed him and he kissed her back. They pulled back and laughed. Eve let go of him and stood up. She then grabbed punks hand and helped him up. They got out of the ring and walked to the back before any fans started to come in. Punk had his arm around Eve while walking back to her locker room and they passed by Beth. She looked pissed and all Eve did was smile at her. They walked up her locker room door Eve knocked just in case Kelly or Alicia was in there.

"I need to change and so do you so I will talk to you later. I will probably find you before or after my match." Eve said

"Alright I will be in my locker room or in catering." Punk said

Eve leaned in and gave him a kiss and walked in her locker room. Punk walked to his locker room and put on his attire and his t-shirt and a sweatshirt to wear around for now. He was going to stretch but there was a knock at his door he thought it was Eve.

"What do you want Beth?" Phil asked

"Are you really dating Eve?" Beth asked and walked into his locker room

"Why does it matter to you?" Phil asked

"So you are, Why her?" Beth said

"Beth I don't see why it matters to you." Phil said

"I miss you" Beth said

"You are the one that broke up with me Beth." Phil said

"I know I did and it was a mistake." She said

Eve was walking up to Punks door and she heard him talking and heard a girl's voice.

"I don't care, your doing this because I'm dating Eve and you just want to mess with my relationship because you hate her." Phil said

Eve walked in without knocking or saying anything.

"We were talking and you should knock." Beth said

"Last time I checked I'm dating him so I can walk in and I'm pretty sure he wants you to leave."

Punks Phone rang. It was a text from Eve's mom.

_We are here want us to meet you backstage. She asked_

_Yeah come to my locker she is hear and maybe my ex will leave. Phil sent back._

"Who was that?" Eve asked

"Surprise." Punk said

There was a knock at the door Beth was still standing in there. Punk went to answer the door. He opened it and there stood Eve's parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Eve yelled and ran to her parent she hasn't see them in 7 months

"Hi sweetie!" her mom said

"What are you doing here and how did you get tickets?" Eve asked

"Phil got them for us and the plane tickets to some out here." Eve's dad said

"Thank you so much. I love you thank you thank you thank you!" Eve was so excited

"Who is this?" Eve's mom asked

"This is Beth my opponent tonight and she was just leaving." Eve said

"Oh is this the one you texted us about Phil?" her mom asked

Punk nodded his head. Beth walked out without saying a word.

"Kelly and Alicia said they wanted to see your parents when they got here so you should find them. I have to go see Vince about my match tonight." Punk said

"Alright find us after your done with him or find me before my match." Eve said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

Punk went to Vince's office and Eve found Kelly and Alicia at the makeup table.

"Look who I found." Eve said

"Hey! It's nice to see you guys again!" Kelly and Alicia said.

"It's great to see you too we miss having you three girls in the house when you are in Colorado." Eve's mom said.

"Yeah we did have a good time watching movies and doing each other's nails that night didn't we." Kelly said laughing

"I had a great time." Eve's mom said

"So how was your flight here?" Alicia asked

"It was great. Phil got us first class seats." Eve's Dad said and Beth walked up to the makeup table.

"Really I hope he didn't use my money." Eve said joking with them.

"No he used his money." Kelly said

"How do you know?"

"I was sitting at the Catering table last month ordering them with him." Kelly said

"Alright sweet, I should probably get you two out there before fans come in." Eve said

Eve walked them out the ring area, and told security to keep an eye on them so no one bugs them. She went back to the back stage area she was on her way to the locker room but she stopped and heard Beth and Nattie talking.

"He never did that stuff for me." Beth said

"I'm sorry sweetie I don't know what you want me to do." Nattie said

"When we were dating I would tell him I missed my parents and he said talk to them on your laptop but he flies her parents out here. Not cool." Beth said

Eve walked past them and went to her locker room. Survivor Series was about to start. A few matches have gone by and Eves match was next she was walking to get ready to get in Gorilla position want she passed Phil's room and walked out right in time.

"Good Luck out there love." Punk said and winked at her

"Thanks, and I'm really happy you flew my parents for tonight." Eve said

"You're welcome I knew when we in Florida you were happy to see Kelly's parents and I knew you wanted to see yours." Punk said

"Well thank but I have to go now" Eve said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. And walked away.

All the WWE divas walked out to stand around the ring. Eve walked out and did her pose and was ready. Eve grabbed a mic before Beth came out.

"Beth as you can see all the divas are out here because this now is a Lumberjill match and for all the girls you called Barbie dolls will now have a chance to get their hands on you so get out here now!" Eve said and gave the mic back.

Then Nattie and Beth walked out together, and held the title up together. The ref rang the bell Eve and Beth did some grappling and then eve threw in a few clothes lines and kicks. Beth came back with powerful clothes line and picked her up and dropped her. Eve got up and went to the top rope Beth was behind her and was going to a glam slam off the top rope but turned it into a sunset flip. Everyone thought she was going to pin her but she surprised everyone when she locked in the anaconda vice. Punk was watching backstage on the big screen with everyone else.

"Did you teach her that?" Cena asked

"Yeah like 3hrs ago I'm surprised she caught on so fast." Punk said

Eve had it locked in and Beth was hurting but she got her foot on the rope and Eve let go. Eve was waiting for Beth to get up and she was resting against the ropes and behind her Natalya pulled her hair. That started a fight outside of the ring. Then Eve threw Beth out and almost all the divas were beating on her. They then threw her back in and Eve got her in the flying triangle submission. After 30 seconds Beth tapped. Eve won her 3rd title. She was so excited she was crying the ref gave her the title she went on the ropes and posed. She got down got out of the ring and walked over to her parent and hugged them. She was walking toward the ramp and Kelly and Alicia ran to her and hugged her while she was backing up. Someone was standing behind her. She turned around and it was Phil she gave him a hug and it lasted awhile he whispered some stuff in her ear, and Eve gave him a kiss, Beth was still lying in the ring with her arm hurt, She couldn't move it. She got help out the ring and went to the nearby hospital. Eve was in her locker room getting changed to her clothes. She had her bags packed and ready for it to be over so she could say bye to her parents and hopefully her boyfriend was going to win. She walked out of the locker room with her bag in one hand and her title around her arm and went to Phil's locker room.

"Hey is it time for you match yet?" Eve asked

"Yeah I have to get out there like now." Phil said

"Oh alright well I will wait in here."Eve said

"No walk out there with me." Phil said

"We will get in trouble because it's not a story line and we didn't ask." Eve said

"No because we are dating in real life and you're a champion so we are allowed to get away with anything." Phil said

"Wait you said we, Are you winning tonight!" Eve exclaimed.

Punk nodded his head and they walked out to gorilla position ready for the match.

**Well there is chapter one I hope you guys liked it. I really like the pairing of Eve and Punk. Next Chapter it will be about them again but chapter three will be more about Alicia and Justin Gabriel and Kelly and Christian. So please review so I know people are reading and if there is anything you would like to see in the story please say so I will take you advice to keep you reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope everyone liked chapter 1 so please enjoy this chapter and review.**

"1.2.3." *DingDing Ding*

"Your winner and the new WWE Champion. CM Punk!" Justin yelled into the mic.

Eve grabbed the belt. CM Punk was on his knees in the ring still out of breath. Eve rolled into the ring and kneed down next to Punk and gave him his belt. Punk grabbed it and Eve hugged him. He stood up and went to the turnbuckle and held up his title. Eve saw Alberto getting up and could tell he was going to go after him so Eve threw her belt down and kicked him in the gut and did her swinging neck breaker. Alberto was just laying there in the middle of the ring and the crowed was shouting "Anaconda Vice". Punk grabbed a mic.

"Who do you want to do it?" Punk asked the crowed

Music hits and Eve and Punk both knew who it was. They looked at each other and gave each other an "are you serious" look. Beth comes running down the ramp with her arm hurt and slides into the ring she goes for a clothes line and Eve ducks and Beth hit the ropes and came right back at her but Eve kicked her in the knee and she went down, and Eve did another swinging neck breaker. Eve looked at Punk.

"Anyone else want come out?" Eve said to Punk and he shrugged his shoulders. The Mr. McMahons music came on and they had a feeling they were in trouble.

"So you guys want to do things your way. The right now you two will be in a gauntlet match against two other divas and two other superstars." Mr. McMahon said.

Punk and Eve looked at each other.

"I'm not dressed for this." Eve said she was wearing jeans a halter top and boots

"You can do it, if you shirt slips I bet everyone will be happy." Punk said smiling

Eve looked at him. "Jerk!"

"It's the truth" Punk said

Eve was smiling and rolled her eyes. The first person to run out was Wade Barrett. While he was getting in the ring Eve kicked up her foot and kicked him in the face and Punk picked him up for GTS and pinned him the next person to come out was Tamina. She walked to the ring she got in Eve clothes lined and Tamina got back up and Eve ran and did the flying triangle, and made her tap. The next person to come out was the Miz. He came in running and clothes lined punk and he was laying there, Eve was stand in the corner and Miz was coming towards her. Eve didn't show any emotion. Eve smiled at Miz and pointed behind him because Punk was standing right behind him. Punk TKO'ed him and he told Eve to put the anaconda vice on him and she did and he tapped out. He looked embarrassed. The next person that came out was a surprise for both of them, but Punk looked pissed. So he got out of the ring when she got in. Eve looked a little mad that he got out Punk started to walk up the ramp. Eve turned back around and looked at Lita. Eve speared her and was throwing punches at her. Eve went to the top rope and did a moonsault and pinned her. The bell rang.

"Your winners CM Punk and Eve!" Justin Yelled They gave her the title and she got out and walked up to Punk. While they were walking up they were stopped by Lita talking in the mic.

"Hey you and your tramp don't get off that easy without me saying anything." Lita said

Punk threw his arms up and rolled his eyes and Eve still looked confused. Eve was in shock she got called a tramp. One of the cameramen gave her a mic.

"You're calling me a tramp? Do we need to go back in your history? You're the one that slept with every guy you could. Phil, Christian, Matt, Kane and Edge, I recall you and Edge having a live sex celebration in the ring. So I wouldn't be calling me a tramp." Eve fired at her.

"Fine guess you're not a tramp you have only been with like two guys in the past 4 years, but remember last month while you guys were in Florida. Well when Phil had that interview at my radio station we went back to my apartment and I think you can figure out the rest." Lita said then smiled.

Eve didn't want to comprehend what she said but she looked heartbroken. She looked at Phil and he had his head down. She took the mic away from her mouth.

"Are you serious? Did you sleep with her?" Eve asked and Punk nodded his. She threw the mic down and stormed to the back.

"Was this planned for her to come back and say this or is she serious." Eve asked McMahon

"We didn't set this up I swear we had her come back but we didn't mean for her to speak." Vince said

Eve rushed to her locker room to see Alicia and Kelly in there. She packed her stuff up and the three girls took Phil's rental car back to the hotel.

"I need to stay in your guy's room tonight I don't care if I have to sleep on the floor." Eve said to them.

"Yeah that's fine I'm so sorry sweetie." Kelly said

"How hard is it to be with a person and not have them cheat on you? What am I doing wrong? First Mike then Phil." Eve said

"They were not thinking of what they had. You are beautiful, smart, funny, and strong. They are just missing out." Alicia said

"When we get back to the hotel and Justin and Christian get there we will send them to Phil's room to see what's going on, but we will be there first so you can get your other things." Kelly said

"Oh my god. I forgot about my parents." Eve said

"I will call Christian and see if he can bring them back here."

"Thanks" Eve said

Kelly got her phone out and dialed Christian's number.

"**Hello" Christian said**

"**Hey have you left the arena yet?" Kelly asked**

"**No not yet why?" he asked**

"**Can you find Eve's parents and bring them back to the hotel?" Kelly asked**

"**Yeah we can do that. Did you guys take Phil's rental car?" Christian asked**

"**Yeah we had nothing else and she had the keys she had to get out of there." Kelly said**

"**So do I have to give him a ride back?" He questioned**

"**No it would be a bad idea to have her dad and Phil in the same car." Kelly said**

"**Alright see you later." He said**

"**Bye" She said**

**They both hung up.**

"They are still at the arena they said they would look for them and bring them here." Kelly said

"Okay thanks. I am going to go take a shower or a bath." Eve said

"0Alright take your time" Alicia said

Eve started the shower and got in. Alicia and Kelly were sitting on the bed whispering.

"What was he thinking?" Alicia asked

"I don't know there is something fucked up in his head." Kelly said

"Well when Justin and Christian get here they will talk to him, because I know Eve wants answers and I sure want answers also." Alicia said

Alicia and Kelly were sitting on the bed watching TV and then Christian and Justin walked in with Eve's parents.

"Hey guys" Alicia said

"Hi" Christian said

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Torres" Kelly said

"Hi girls where is Eve?" her mom asked

"In the shower." Kelly said

Eve got out of the shower with her pajamas on and her hair in a towel.

"Hi sweetie." Eve's dad said

"Hey" Eve said not in a good mood.

"Let's get this over with now." Eve's dad said

"I honestly don't know what happened. I talked to Vince and he said it was not set up and I asked creative they swear and look on Phil's face when she said it you can tell it happened, but let's go to the front desk and get you guys a room." Eve said

"Its fine we can get our own room." Eve's dad said

"No, I will get it for you so let's go." Eve said

They walked to the elevator and when to the first floor. When the doors open they walked out and turned the corner while they were walking to the desk Phil walked by them. She just kept walking. But her dad was face to face him they were staring at each other Eve saw Phil's stare the one where he just doesn't care look.

"Dad!" Eve yelled

He looked and walked over to her. They went to the desk.

"Hi do you have any King sized bedrooms left?" Eve asked

"Yes Ma'am." The guy said

"I need it but I don't know when they are checking out it doesn't matter and charge room service and movies and whatever else to this card."Eve told him

"Yes Ma'am." He said again

"You don't have to do that sweetie." Her dad said

"Its fine just treat this as your Christmas gift a week in New York." Eve said

"Eve we are not going to let you pay for a week." Her mom said

"I'm not paying for this its Phil's card."Eve said

"Oh then we will stay." Her dad said with a small laugh.

Eve took the card and went up to her room and her parents went to their room. Eve walked into the room and saw everyone on their laptops.

"Did you get them a room?" Alicia asked

"Yeah I told them to stay as long as they wanted I told them it was an early Christmas present."Eve said

"That's nice."Alicia said

Eve nodded her head and sat on the couch next to Justin.

"Is this where you are sleeping tonight?" Justin asked

Eve nodded her head.

"Want me to move?"

"No you are fine."Eve said

"No you and Christian are going to Phil's room." Alicia said

The both sighed.

"Right now it's like 11:30." Justin said

"Yeah." Alicia said

They both got up and walked out and walked to Phil's room. The girls went to bed and the boys talked to Phil. They got done talking to Phil and came back to the girls sleeping. Justin got in bed with Alicia and Christian got in with Kelly and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter so enjoy this one! And I had fun writing this chapter.**

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* the alarm was going off it was 5:30 and they had to be at the airport by 7. They all wanted to take a shower before they went to the airport. The boys brought the bags downstairs to in and were about to leave.

"Wait. What about Phil's keys to the car?" Alicia asked?

"I will be right back" Eve said

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked

"Yes I am fine." Eve said

Eve got out and walked inside. She went upstairs to Phil's room and knocked on the door. The door opened and Phil looked shocked to see Eve. She just put the keys in his hands and walked back downstairs and went into the car then they drove to the airport. They got their bags checked and boarded the plane. Kelly and Christian were up in first class and Justin Alicia and Eve were in coach sitting next to each other. They were waiting for the plane to take off. Then a little girl and her mom walked up to Eve.

"Hi Eve, this is my daughter Peyton and she is a big fan of yours and she made a scrap book for you. She carries it around everywhere hoping to meet you." The mother said

"Hi, Can I look at it?" Eve asked

Peyton nodded and handed her the book. Eve was looking through it smiling when she was don't she gave it back.

"I want you to keep it, because we can take a picture together and I will sign it for you. It looks like you worked really hard on it and I don't want to take it away." Eve said

Peyton smiled and took a picture with her and then Eve signed it.

"Thank You." Peyton said quietly

"You're Welcome" Eve said smiling. And they walked away

"That was sweet." Alicia said

"Yeah I don't mind, but what did Phil say last night Justin?" Eve asked

"He didn't know what he was thinking and Lita just makes him weird and he regrets it. I thought he was going to cry." Justin said

"Wow that's a horrible reason."Eve said

"I'm sorry but that's all he said." Justin told her

"Thanks for trying." Eve said

The plane took off and Justin fell asleep while Alicia and Eve were playing a game on Eve's iPad. Her iPad died so they just both decided to listen to their iPods. The plane landed and they got off and meet Kelly and Christian by the rental car area. They got a car and started driving.

"Are we going to the gym or hotel first?" Christian asked

"Hotel" Alicia and Kelly said at the same time

Christian kept driving to the hotel. They got there and took a nap because they were tired from getting up early. Few hours later they woke up and realized it was three thirty. They had no time for the gym they had to get to the arena. They packed their bags and hurried in the car. They arrived and went to their locker rooms they girls went to theirs and a note on two notes on Eve's mirror. One from Mr. McMahon telling her to meet him sometime before the show ended. The other was from Phil asking to talk and seeing if she could meet in catering. Kelly and Alicia walked up behind her.

"Are you going to talk to him?" asked Alicia

"Yeah just get it over with now."Eve said

"Alright see you later." Kelly said

"See you later." Eve said

Eve was walking down the hall on her way to catering. She was thinking what she wanted to say. She couldn't think of anything right now she just wanted to cry thinking about it. Still walking towards catering she turned to see Phil sitting there talking to Beth. She didn't know why she was here she was supposed to be gone Eve hurt for a reason and she is still here makes no sense. Her heart just dropped and she just had look in her eye heartbroken. Phil looked up seeing Eve about to cry and she turned and walked away. Phil stood up watching her as she walks away and he sighed. Beth turned around and saw Eve walking away and she smiled. Eve walked back to her locker room and no one was in there so she just sat on the couch and cried. She didn't know why she was crying they were over but seeing him with Beth just broke her heart even more because he said he hated her and never wanted to talk to her again. She wiped away her tears and the show was starting. There were a couple of matches before the divas match. Eve didn't have a match but she was going to be at commentary. They were going t be a divas battle royal. Eve's music hit and she walked out and walked over to Jerry and sat down, the rest of the divas walked out and the ref rang the bell and the match started.

"Welcome Eve and congrats on your win last night." Jerry said.

"Thank you Jerry." Eve said

"Yeah but you didn't have the greatest night last night after what happened with Lita and CM Punk." Cole said

"You had to bring that up?" Eve asked

Phil was backstage watching and listening to them talk.

"Well it's not like it's a secret. The whole world heard it last night and all over the internet." Cole added

"It was all him and it was his choice to get in bed with that whore. I didn't do anything wrong so if you want answers on that go have Josh Mathews hunt him down and ask the questions like we are on TMZ. This is WWE not a soap opera and my personal life should not have to be broadcasted on TV." Eve added.

"That is true and we are sorry what happened and now we are off this subject and back to the action." Jerry said

They were calling the match and the two divas that were left were Natalya and Alicia. Few minutes later Natalya won and she was the number one contender to the title and Natalya walked back and Eve said goodbye to Jerry and walked back to the locker room. There was a match going on while Eve was packer her stuff the match ended and was now time for the main event it was John Cena vs. CM Punk. Eve finally decided to go to Mr. McMahons office. In there was Mr. McMahon and The Miz.

"Hello Eve please sit." Mr. McMahon said

She sat down.

"We have a story line for you. It's with Miz and it's a romantic one." He said

"No, I'm not doing anything romantic with this pig." Eve said

"You have no choice. Sorry sweetheart." Miz said

"Don't call me that, and I'm not doing it." She said

"It's the storyline or leave." McMahon said

Eve stood up "I'll leave." She said and walked out.

She wanted to make the announcement she didn't care if she was interrupting the main event. She had the audio guy put her music on and she walked out. The boys were fight but they heard the music go off so they stopped. Eve walked to Justin Roberts and got a mic and went into the ring.

"I have so much to say right now, and Vince if you dare come out or send anyone else out you will regret it. First thing, I can't believe you have the nerve to try and talk to me after. Wait what I said earlier at commentary. I can't believe you had the nerve to cheat on me with that whore and then want to talk to me then I see you with the women you and I both can stand. But I want everyone to know you don't need to hate him for what he did to me. Now I'm done with that now to the real problem. Mr. McMahon. As all of you realize us divas have had no time to show what we can do because we only have backstage crap or a two minute match, but now that old hag want to put me in a romantic storyline with another man I can't stand and if you want to know yes he cheated on me to see how that's a trend going on. The Miz and it was horrible he wanted me to make out with to make that thing over there jealous my personal life should not be brought into this. I know another place where wrestling matters. Hint Hint Impact Wrestling. Maybe I will call Hulk they would love me there. For all the girls who want to be a diva do not it is a horrible job you get no respect and I just wanted everyone to know I quit and this title means nothing and us divas don't mean anything." Eve ranted. She dropped the title into the middle of the ring. She walked over to John and gave him a hug and whispered into his ear saying she will miss him. And she walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy and I had fun writing this too.**

Eve was walking up the ramp and she was halfway up before No Chance roared through the arena. Out walked the Chairman of WWE. He stopped at the top and had a mic in his hand.

"Eve you're not going anywhere your contract is not up" he yelled.

Eve kept walking up the ramp and got in the face of the Chairman. She grabbed to mic out of his hand.

"I don't care if my contract is up I quit and its going to stay that way and you won't get the pleasure of firing me. I'm walking out and not coming back unless you're out of this company. Also I told you not to come out here but that's right you don't listen to no one. I'm not going to do anything because I think I revealed stuff about the company you didn't want to get out. Right now I am glad I am the one who has the guts to say all this. I can see John doing it but I know her wont, Randy could do it but he never talks he could just kick your ass, I could see the pipebomb up there doing it, I know he said some a while back not as much as I did. You might see fear in me or weakness but your wrong Vince. After I'm done saying my peace I'm done with this company and I'm done with you. I am not done with the people here though I have been here 6 years and these guys are my family." Eve said with tears forming her eyes.

"The guys are my family and I hate how they are getting treated like crap. They don't deserve it. It gets annoying to have the same 8 people every week. Mix it up and you might get more ratings back. You might not with everything I said, but right now I have tears in my eyes because I love everyone here except you. Also Friday morning I will see you in court and I promise everyone here there will be a new CEO and COO of this company on Monday." Eve shoved the mic into Vince's chest.

While Eve was walking to the back to leave there were Divas and Superstars lined up in the back clapping for her and she kept walking the camera man was following her. CM Punk and John Cena were watching on the titantron and Eve walked into CM Punks locker room and Phil looked confused. She walked in and saw Beth.

"What are you doing in here?" Eve asked

"The question is why you are in here?" Beth asked

"I'm in here to get Phil's keys." She said

"Why because you don't have your own car?" Beth asked

"I came with Christian Kelly Justin and Alicia and I'm not going to take a car with four people and I know Phil drove here by himself." Eve said

"You guys broke up so you can't just take his keys." Beth said

"Beth it's not your business so stay out of it." Eve shot back

"I don't think he will like you taking his keys." Beth said

"Fine, I still love him and I know he still loves me and somewhere in my heart I might forgive him I just don't know when and I know when I'm like this he knows I need to be by myself I need to get out of here so give me the keys so I can leave." Eve said

"Or what?" Beth asked

Eve looked over and saw Beth's keys on the chair and picked them up. "I will take your car."

"Honey I'm bigger than you I can get my keys back." Beth said

"Um, Honey you have a bad arm good luck." Eve said

Beth tossed the keys to her and Eve threw Beth's keys on the floor. Eve walked out and found Phil's car. Phil got out of the ring and got his stuff out of his locker room he didn't take a shower just threw his clothes on and grabbed his backpack. He walked to the parking lot to see Eve still in his car sitting there. The camera was still on. Phil walked up to the driver side and tapped on the window. Eve unlocked the car and Phil opened the door and knelt down.

"You okay?" Phil asked

"Not really." Eve said

"Can I get in?" Phil asked

"Yeah it's your car." Eve said

Phil stood up and walked to the passenger side and got in.

"Did I do the right thing?" Eve asked

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Saying everything and quitting." She stated

"No if that's how you felt and you felt you had to do that but it sucks you won't be on the road anymore" he said

"Who knows I might be back by Monday." Eve said

"Wait your really taking him to court?" he asked

"Yeah you though I was lying?" she asked

"Yeah how are you going to take Vince in court?" he asked confused.

"My family is very wealthy and my dad is a lawyer and so is mom they are the best lawyers in the country so they work on big cases so I have the money but the case I have will be corporate law so I need to call my uncle Shawn and get him here by Friday I will win this case because he has never lost a case." Eve explained

"Alright, so being that pretty much everyone in your family is a lawyer. Did they want you to be lawyer?" Phil asked

"Yeah, if I wanted I could go to law school but I don't know if I want to." Eve said

"So how does that work with your brothers they have been in trouble?" he asked

"My parents gave up on them. I still try to talk to Matt but he ignores me but Jeff and I try to see each other when we are on break. So I might go to a show Wednesday or Thursday."

"It's just weird how your parents are famous lawyers and you and your brothers are wrestlers but you are miss goody too shoo and your brothers are tattooed long hair bad asses." Phil said

"How is it weird you are like them without the drinking drugs and smoking, but with short hair and I ended up with you?" Eve stated

"Did you ever think you would have dated anyone like me?" he asked

Eve gave a small laugh and looked at him "No."

"Exactly" Phil said

"I guess you reminded me of my brothers."Eve added

"Is that a good thing?" he questioned

"Yeah you have an attitude like Matt but care like Jeff." Eve said

Phil just nodded. Eve decided she would finally leave the arena. During the car ride back it was quiet. They got to the parking lot and got out them both had their backpacks and Eve had her purse. They were walking inside and were at the elevator Eve was on level 6 and Phil was on level 8 before it got to Eves floor she gave Phil the keys.

"Its fine you can use it until you leave."Phil told her

"No it's your car you rented you have it."Eve said and the elevator stopped at her floor. "Thanks for the talk." Eve said walking away to her room.

Eve walked to her door she realized she didn't have a key so she knocked on the door. The door opened and Justin was standing there. Eve walked in.

"Where were you?" Kelly asked

"I took a drive." Eve said

"Was Phil with you?" Alicia asked

"Yeah how did you know?" Eve asked

"You don't know how RAW ended?" Christian asked

"No…" Eve said

"Well it went one with your rant which I think everyone loved then your confrontation with Vince which was amazing but then it followed you and everyone saw you and Beth and when Phil walked up to the car then got in." Christian explained

Eve sighed. "Oh well. Anyways we just talked."

"You don't owe us an explanation," Kelly said

"Thanks" Eve said

"So what are you going to do now?" Alicia asked

"Well tomorrow night I am flying to North Carolina then Thursday morning I fly to Florida after that Friday morning I fly back to New York then Sunday afternoon I fly to Denver." Eve said

"Why are you flying around so much?" Christian asked

"I am going to visit Jeff then go to his impact taping then take Vince to court then go home and I might be back for RAW on Monday it depends on what happens." Eve told them

"Its going to suck not having you here and now that you're not divas champ now Natalya is going to get and now there will be no diva to stand up for us anymore." Alicia said sad

"Well wait till Monday to see what happens." Eve said and they all went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Enjoy!**

Everyone was sleeping except Eve. She could not fall asleep to anything. She tried everything. She grabbed her phone and went through her contact to find Phil's number. She clicked it and texted him.

_You awake? Eve sent to him_

_Yeah. Why? Phil asked_

_Can you meet me in the lobby? She asked_

_Sure. He texted back_

Eve put on a pair of her Uggs and grabbed the first sweatshirt she could grab. She walked into the hallway and realized she was wearing Justin's sweatshirt. She walked down stair and went to the bar and walked in.

"Sorry we are closed." The bartender said

"I know I'm sorry but can I get a pop please?" Eve asked

"Sure what kind?" he asked

"Dr. Pepper and a Pepsi." She said

The bartender walked to the fridge and grabbed the pops and walked back. "What do I owe you?" Eve asked

"Nothing. Just have a good night and good luck." The guy said

"Thank you." Eve said confused.

Eve walked over to couch in the corner of the lobby and waited for Phil. Eve saw Phil walking to the lobby. He was wearing basketball shorts with a t-shirt with a black sweatshirt with is hood up and his sleeves slightly pushed up and Nike slip on sandals with socks. He walked over and sat down.

"I got you a pop" Eve said

"Thanks. So what's up? Couldn't sleep?" Phil asked

"Yeah just have so much on my mind right now." She said

"Like what?" he questioned

"Taking Vince to court." She said

"Why are you worried about that?" he asked

"I know I am going to get my money but I had another idea" she said

"Like…" he said

"I'm going to see if I can get the CEO Job and ask Jerry if he wants the COO Job." She blurted out

"So you don't want to wrestle anymore?" he asked

"Well if I can get the job I can give people what they want." Eve said

"Yeah, but don't you think you will miss being in the ring." He said

"I'm sure I will but I think I can run this company." She said

"I bet you can but is it what you really want to do?" He asked

"Yes and No." She said

"Well I will support you either way but why didn't you tell Kelly or Alicia?" he asked

"They have big mouths and I know I can trust you with a secret but I can't fully trust you right now." Eve said

"I understand, but I think you should really go to bed if you are going to be flying so much." Phil said

"I should, thanks for coming down." Eve said

"No problem" he said and they both walked to their rooms.

Eve went to her room and lay down and went to sleep. Phil went back to his room and sat down on his bed thinking. He sat their awhile then finally went to bed.

Eve was still sleeping and the other four were up packing their stuff to go to the next city. Eve finally woke up.

"Good morning sunshine!" Alicia said cheerfully

"Hey" Eve said

"You never sleep in this late. Were you up longer than us last night." Kelly said

"Yeah I couldn't sleep so I took walk down to the lobby and talked to Phil." Eve said

"Are you forgiving him already?" Alicia spoke up

"No, I knew he would be up and three in the morning and I didn't want to wake either of you two up." Eve said

"Okay just don't go to fast. We don't want to see you get hurt again." Kelly said

"I'm fine, but I need to go to the court house so I don't know the next time I see you but I love all of you." Eve said while walking out the door.

Eve was walking down the hall and went to Phil's room and knocked on the door. He answered

"Hey. What up?" Phil asked

"Can I borrow your car?" she said

"Sure when will you be back?" he asked

"Hopefully by nine thirty." Eve told him

"Alright cause I have to be out of her by ten." He explained

"Okay I will get back as soon as I can." She said and grabbed the keys. Eve went to the parking lot. She drove to the New York court house. She walked inside and saw a lady at the front desk.

"Hi I am here to file a lawsuit." Eve said

"Okay just fill this out." The lady said and Eve sat down and filled out the papers then gave them back.

"How soon can I get this case to the judge?" Eve asked

"He has openings all day Friday." She said

"Can I get it at like four or four thirty?" Eve asked

"Sure I will get an officer to deliver it the recipient." She told Eve

"Thank you." Eve said while walking out and pulled out her phone. She saw it was nine she had plenty of time but went back to hotel anyway. She walked up stairs and knocked on Phil's door. He opened and she walked in.

"Here you go, and Vince should get his letter in like an hour and the case is at four thirty." Eve explained

"Nice, I am pretty sure I can make that." Phil said

"Good so where do you guys have to be today?" Eve asked

"Washington D.C." Phil told her

"Fun" Eve said

"Yeah, so what are you going to do now?" He asked

"I really don't know my flight doesn't leave till five. Maybe I will walk around New York I haven't done that in a while." Eve said

"Well have fun I need to go though. I will see you on Friday."Phil said

"Alright, bye" Eve said walking out. She walked up to her and packed her bags and went down stairs and checked out. Instead of walking around she decided to get a taxi and go to the airport early and check in and wait. She had a carryon bag with her laptop, iPad, iPod, and Nook. She also got a bottle of water and a small bag of chex mix. She was on twitter for awhile tweeting fans for a couple of hours and playing words with friends. They called her flight and she put her stuff in her back pack and boarded the plane. She sat next to a women and a small child. She normally hated sitting next to small children because they were always crying but this kid was really good so she was able to listen to music and sleep. When her plane landed she went to baggage claim and it took twenty minutes to get her bags and she turned around to see Jeff in front of her.


	6. Authors Note!

**Authors Note!**

**Hey guys so I am going to put a hold onto this story because I feel like no one is reading it but if you are it would be nice if you would review so I know your reading it and enjoying it so if you want this story to keep going please review or pm me. So before I take a break from writing this story let me know before I stop. This is my only story I am working and I want to take a break after this story but I might come earlier. Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who said they read this story and want me to continue it. I know what I have planned for this story but that will only go to chapter 8 with I have planned so I think that be my spot to stop this story but if I get any ideas it might be longer. I will shut up and let you read.**

Eve and Jeff were in Jeff's truck on their way back to his house. Eve was on the phone because she promised she would call people and tell them her flight was fine, so Jeff and Eve didn't talk at all on the way home. They pulled into the drive way and Jeff helped her get her bags. Jeff told her she could use the room she always uses when she visits so she put her stuff in the room and walked to the kitchen where Jeff was making supper. She sat down at the island with bar stools.

"So how have you been?" Jeff asked

"Stressed and emotional." She responded

"That's not good what happened?" asked concerned

"I take it you don't watch the WWE at all anymore." She stated

"Not really do I need to?"

"You just might have to. I have issues with Phil right now and I quit WWE I filed a lawsuit against McMahon so yeah it's been interesting." Eve said

"Wow eventful." Jeff stated

"Yeah but you should watch RAW on Monday there might be changes hopefully." Eve said smiling.

"I'm not going to ask I will sit back and watch." Jeff said

"Good Idea, so how have you been?" Eve asked

"Good." He said

"Are you staying clean?"She asked concerned

"Yes but it hard, I'm just glad Beth is here with me and you are the only one in the Family that still talks to me." He said

"You don't talk to Matt anymore?" eve said

"No he ran off and won't answer my calls." He said

"Well at least he did talk to you he never talked to me and I did nothing wrong." Eve said

"Hey your luck mom and dad talk to you still." Jeff said

"I know I just wish the family could be civil with each other." Eve said

"How is it that mom and dad had me and matt we turned out like idiots then had you and you and like an angel?" Jeff pointed out

"I'm not an angel and you guys are not idiots it's what you chose to do and if they are not going to help you through it someone has to and that someone happens to be me, even when I don't visit much but I am still helpful." Eve said

"Have you been rehearsing that speech?" Jeff asked sarcastically

"Ha-ha funny, but I'm serious I know you are always here for me and I will always be there for you." Eve said

"Thanks" Jeff said

"So where is Beth?" Eve asked

"California." He said

"Oh wow, why?"

"Visiting family" Jeff said

Eve looked at the clock it was 8, "I am going to take a shower then go to bed because out flight leaves six tomorrow morning." She said

"Alright see you in the morning." Jeff said

Eve went to take her shower and Jeff went into his room and went to bed. When Eve got out and went to the room she was staying in. Eve sat on her bed and she got a phone call.

_Hello_

_Hey girly how is North Carolina! Alicia and Kelly said_

_Its good how are you?_

_Its not the same without you on the road with us._

_I know maybe something might happen Monday just be patient._

_You have something up your sleeve and I know you are not going to tell us so I will not ask._

_Good idea, I need to go to bed though I have an early flight talk to you later._

_Okay bye_

_Bye_

Eve hung up the phone and laid her head on her pillow and drowned in her thoughts and everything coming up in the next four days what is going to change for her, her job, her relationship and her life in general. Laying in bed thinking so much she passed out and went to sleep.

"You should go to the bar with us." Christian said

"I don't know everything on people take it way out of hand and confront you. I don't want to deal with it" Punk said

"No one is going to hate on you Eve cleared it up. She told all the fans don't hate you because of what you did to her. If she can say that the WWE Universe shouldn't be pissed off at you." Justin said.

"Fine I will go." Phil said

"Good I know you don't drink but you need to get out more than you wouldn't be like this." Christian said

"Whatever just drive." He said

"Are the girls meeting us there?" Justin asked Christian

"I think so. They said they were going to call Eve and see how her flight was." Christian said

"Oh well I will them anyway." Justin said. Justin took out his phone and dialed Alicia's number and put it on speaker phone.

_Hey boo-boo. Whats up? Alicia said_

_Hey we were wondering if you are meeting us at the bar? Justin asked_

_Yeah Kelly is just finishing her make up. We just called Eve so she got distracted._

_How was her flight? Christian asked_

_She said it was fine because she sat next to a mom and cute baby that didn't cry at all. Then when Jeff picked her up she got bombarded by a lot of fans and she had and emotional talk with Jeff which I felt bad for her because she is in the middle of the fight between Jeff and her parents so it just makes things worse. But the bright side is Jeff has been clean for 16 months._

_That's good when does she think she will see us again? Justin asked_

_She said hopefully Monday and in a weird way but we didn't want to ask she must have some plan. _

CM Punk was smiling because he knew what was going on.

_Okay see you at the bar._

_Bye_

_Bye_

Justin hung up the phone. Christian looked in the rearview mirror and saw Phil smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Christian asked

"Nothing." Phil said

"Bull shit, you know something about Eve and Monday night." Christian caught him

"Okay you caught me." Phil said

"Are you going to tell us?" Justin asked

"I cant I promised I would tell she want to surprise everyone, she just needed my help to make it happen." Phil said

"Fine be that way." Christian said

They got to the bar and met the girls there and partied till one in the morning. They left and went to bed. Back in North Carolina Eve got up at four thirty in the morning and went for a run then take a shower again and leave for Florida. It was almost time for Jeff and Eve to leave so they put their stuff in the truck and stopped by a Starbucks and got a Coffee and Muffin. They were waiting till there flight got called. When they got called they boarded the plane and rested their head and went back to sleep. Even though Florida is like two states away they had to fly to Indianapolis then to Florida which took like 9hrs. When they got out of the airport it was four and they had to head over to the impact zone. Eve only wanted to go for two reasons. One to see her brother wrestle and to talk to Hogan. They were walking backstage and Eve spotted Hogan and told Jeff she would catch up with him later. Eve walked over to Hogan.

"Hey Hulk," Eve said

"Well hi there Eve fancy seeing you here." He said while giving her a hug

"Yeah I came with Jeff." Eve said

"Should you be in Washington D.C.?" Hogan asked

"Yeah but I quit WWE." Eve said

"Oh wow. Sorry about that." Hulk said

"Its okay I was treated like shit over there." Eve said

"Yeah that's how women get treated over there." Hulk said

"Yeah about that if something doesn't work out on Friday like I want it too. Do you think I could get a contract here?" she asked

"I think I can work on that, just tell when you are ready." Hulk said

"Thanks." Eve said and walked away.

Eve watched the rest of impact and her and Jeff went to the hotel. Eve was having hard time sleeping knowing she had court tomorrow.

"This is going to be a long night." Eve said to herself

**This chapter kind of sucked but I kind of needed to put it in there but the next chapter will be the lawsuit and thank you again to the people who do read this story.**


End file.
